The Way That I Got Here
by Zenny-DoLL
Summary: Jeane reflects back on the obstacles she's had to overcome before she was able to become an assassin, and the events leading up to her last meeting with Travis. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. Oneshot!


**(A/N: Wrote this out of boredom… There's really no point to this. Just wanted to write something about Jeane after listening to her theme song from the game. Have fun reading! By the way…This is in Jeane's point of view!)**

The Way That I Got Here

That bastard. That filthy disgusting bastard. I hated everything about that man. Even after I murdered him, I still loathe him. I bet he's down there in hell right now, cursing my soul like I did his. But he should have known I wouldn't back down for long. He had what was coming to him.

I still remember the agony of his abuse. The way he would touch me, licking at the marrow… No, the way would he slowly crush me…day after day, my body suffered the same foul exploitation because of him.

He was the reason that my beloved mother took her own life. If only he had never abandoned her… Never took advantage of us. Then maybe she'd still be alive today.

And maybe my life wouldn't be the pile of shit it is now.

These are things I've always wondered. These are things I'll probably never know. I bet Travis still hasn't a single clue about any of the events of my past. Or his father's. I wouldn't be surprised. That imprudent man only cares about his stupid anime, damned otaku.

The scent of rotten blood made my stomach drop. Crimson painted the floors and walls. My hands and body were drenched with the aroma of fresh kill. Travis stood before me with a twisted look upon his face. A look that was stained with fear.

An expression that wanted revenge.

A face that wanted me to drop dead.

Sorry Travis, but I don't have time to deal with you right now. I still haven't finished cleaning up my life yet. I'll just let you wander around in circles trying to figure out why I would do such a thing to your parents. You shall live in shame, embarrassment…loneliness. I'll give you a taste of what your father put me through…

Every now and again I wonder why my body hasn't failed me yet. It's endured so much neglect, both from Travis' father and me paying for training sessions with my body because I was always broke. The lessons proved to be useful in my training to become an assassin. Without them, I would've never succeeded in reaching my mission to take that man's head off.

But in the back of my mind, I could sense that he was always there. My pitiful half-brother, Travis Touchdown. Each second I felt him catching up to me, his footsteps trailing right over mine. I knew that someday he would finally track me down, and we'd meet face to face again, after all this time. My predictions soon came true, and before I knew it, Travis was standing right before me once again…

"Just who the hell are you!?" A man wearing bright-colored shades and a red leather jacket yelled at me.

"Me? You don't need to know. You'll be dead in a few minutes anyway." I told him.

"Answer me, damn it!" He wasn't going to give up that easily, I assumed.

"Fine, if you want to know so badly… I'll tell you." I gave in.

It took me a mere two minutes to confess my entire story to him. Travis took a moment to absorb everything he'd just heard. His face scrunched up into that twisted look again, just like before when he'd witnessed me slaying in his parents in two. That same look that wanted vengeance.

"That's my story." I closed my eyes and gave a sweet smile at him. A smile that was a complete fake.

Travis wants to fight me. He wants to kill me the way I murdered his father. The upcoming battle between us was almost inevitable. There was no way to decline this match. After all, we're both in the same business. We're here for one reason, and that's to kill other people. I think I already know what the outcome will be. I just hope that this next fight is the most enjoyable, most thrilling fight I'll ever have.

It could just be my last.

"Draw."

Travis pulled out his signature weapon, his beam katana. I aligned myself into my fighting position.

The ground trembled as I pounded my fist into it.

Thus, the fight begins…

The clash between us was long and heavy, carrying on for what felt like eons. Travis' skills were not as I expected them to be. What kind of training had he been engaging in? I'm almost guilty to admit that he's a worthy opponent for me.

Finally, after a measly few minutes, I struck well enough to bring Travis to a halt. My hand pierced into his flesh, right near the area that his heart was located. The blood was seeping out of his body, and I only stood there triumphantly smirking. What happened next was so sudden; I can hardly recall the events that took place. When I realized what happened, I was missing half an arm, begging Travis to spare my life. My pitiful life.

But I was lying to Travis. I was lying to myself. I never wanted to live my life like this. There are so many other things I could have done, rather than resort to sheer killings. The business we take part in is a cruel one. I abhor it, even though I joined in as well. What does that make me, now?

Once again, I gave in to defeat.

"This hurts me too, Jeane."

How ironic. I could have almost sworn his father said that to me once, right before he forced himself onto me…I cursed mentally. I've grown sick of this world… I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to wake up from this nightmare. Put me to rest, Travis, I'm begging you…

"I've…had enough, Travis." I tried to fight back any tears that attempted to make their way down the sides of my cheek. Travis nodded with sincerity.

"Jeane…it's time for you to rest."

I nodded as well, fully accepting my fate. Travis would be my key to unlocking the gate to another realm. Hopefully one that was free of these murders, free of the molestation, free from the torture, the agony, everything. I want it all to end. As I looked into Travis' eyes', I could see my reflection in his sunglasses.

A poor little girl…Crying for a way out. That's what I saw when I looked into his shades.

"Goodnight Jeane. May your next or your final dream be a pleasant one."

I closed my eyes gently, and let his beam katana work its' magic.

I'll be able to dream at last…

**(A/N: Finished! I guess basically this story was Jeane's thoughts about Travis' father, how she detested her life, the memory of killing his father, and the events leading up to her last battle with Travis. Again, this is just a simple, quick piece I came up with. Hope you liked it!)**


End file.
